regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 40
Recap Tuesday, 4th July 1511 (continued) On the way out of the "Scrag Hole" the party spot a side passage. Grimes hears some Scrag voices. Grimes tries to sneak, but accidentally causes a massive racket. Kel William Marshal and Pharis move in front of Grimes. Jaromir puts a Wall of Gloom over the entrance to the side passage. The spellcaster scrag summons 2 Yeti that attack the party. Grimes assassinates one of the yeti. Tewo scrag come out of the gloom, an archer and a spellcaster. The spellcaster scrag put Stoneskin on the alive yeti. Kel William goes to attack the spellcaster scrag, but the yeti then throws Kel William away. The party chip away the stoneskin and then Kel William kills the last yeti. Jaromir casts Bands of Sirellyn on the spellcaster scrag, holding him in place. Pharis then executes the spellcaster. The scrag archer hits Kel William hard with arrows and Kel William goes unconscious. Pharis finishes off the scrag archer as Jaromir goes to stabilise Kel William. Grimes searches the dead scrag, and finds their gear appears good quality. William and the dead scrag are dragged out of the "Scrag Hole". Pharis collects the to the sled and they head a distance away from the "Scrag Hole" and it is almost dawn. The campfire they set up lights on it's own, possibly a sign from Bellum the party assumes. The party camp while waiting for Kel William to wake up. Wednesday, 5th July 1511 Grimes goes to scout around and spots a scrag nearby. Grimes warns the party inside the tent. Jaromir heads outside the tent then it shot at by arrows and falls unconscious. Pharis drags Jaromir back in the tent and gives him a healing potion to bring him back to 1 hp. Jaromir casts enlarge on Pharis. Pharis charges out of the tent towards the scrag archer as Grimes sneaks up from behind. The scrag is killed. With everyone back in the tent, Jaromir casts detect magic and finds all the scrag weapons they collected yesterday and today are magical and all boots of the new scrag are magical. The boots make it so Pharis doesn't sink into the snow at all. The other boots don't sit on Grimes or Jaromir's feet. Jaromir casts identify on the scrag magical items. The ruined cloak was a cloak of camouflage. The arming sword has a minor attack and damage bonus. The bow has a minor attack and damage bonus. Jaromir fails to identify the boots. The party then continue to camp for the next few days. Jaromir then casts tiny hut to hide the groups location. Grimes with Pharis' help set some traps. Saturday, 8th July 1511 Kel William wakes up. He realises that the party left his harpoon back in the "Scrag Hole". Kel William then accidentally eats some Scrag that Pharis serves in a stew. Sunday, 9th July 1511 It is a calm weather day. The party move camp north-west, scouting the edge of the cliffs on the way. Monday, 10th July 1511 Grimes scouts around for a mountain access while the other rest in the tent. Tuesday, 11th July 1511 Moderate weather. The party makes 13.5 miles. The party heads South-West down the edge of the mountains. Wednesday, 12th July 1511 Light weather. The party makes 15 miles. The round the southern edge of the mountain. Thursday, 13th July 1511 Moderate weather. The party makes 7.5 half miles heading North-East. Friday, 14th July 1511 Light weather. The party makes 19.5 miles. They pass though the forest on the west edge of the mountain range. Saturday, 15th July 1511 Calm weather. The party makes 21 miles. They leave the forest and head towards Swampside across the open tundra. The party spot a polar bear and it's cubs, but decide to leave them alone. Sunday, 16th July 1511 Calm weather. The party makes 21 miles. They arrive in Swampside. It is being run by Sergeant Mallory. The party decide what items to send back to the mainland. Kel William is keeping a magical scrag bow. Grimes and Ke William are keeping a magical scrag arming sword. Jaromir looks at the Scrag boots to try to resize them for the rest of the party. Jaromir then talks with Pharis about doing it. They succeed at converting all the boots over the next 2 days. Grimes helps box the rest of the loot while everyone else is busy, putting makes on 2 of 5 of the boxes of Crystal for The Family back at home to spot and take. Wednesday, 19th July 1511 Jaromir learns the spell Ice Storm. Thursday, 20th July 1511 Then Jaromir meditates to contact his ancestors for more physical fighting skills. :You (Jaromir) find yourself in a weird landscape. The terrain around you is pitch black. Anything that is physical or solid or you could interact with is solid darkness, if you reach out to touch it, it is completely immobile. It is still the same sort of stuff around you, the walls of the building nearby are stone and still there, but the tent you are in is missing, the palisade wall around the temple is missing, there are no people here, but there is a weapon lying on the ground or a silhouette of an arming sword being swung in the air. Everything that isn't this blackened terrain is a white fog, you can see distance based on how opaque the dark terrain is compared with the white fog everywhere. Jaromir decides to try to look at himself in a reflective surface and thinks to look at the Ocean. :You (Jaromir) walk to the ocean. There is no snow outside the temple, just solid ground. You don't even feel your legs moving, you are just floating gently. You see the Ocean is the same impenetrable black surface except there are darkened waves crashing forward. It is non reflective and just dark. Jaromir heads to the catacombs below the temple to commune with the souls there. Down the stairs he encounters a ghostly spirit that looks like a condensed fog in the outline of a male human. Jaromir introduces himself and asks if the spirit is part of him. :"Yes my Grandson, I am part of you." speaks the spirit. Jaromir finds out it isn't his literal grandfather, but a distance ancestor long dead. Jaromir asks if there is a easier way to commune with the spirits. :"You commune with us everyday, all day." speaks the spirit. More ghostly ancestors appear in the fog, man of women of various sorts. Jaromir asks the spirits to make him physically stronger. :"None of us... None of you is built for that. You were created for a singular purpose, and swinging a sword is not that purpose." speaks the spirit. Jaromir asks about the tattoos. He is told by the spirits that those are their gifts. Jaromir asks for the purpose of everything. :"Vengeance. Sweet sweet Vengeance. On them. The Scrags. You've seen them, you've done well, you have already begun to butcher them. We are grateful to you." speaks the spirit. Jaromir asks if this is his purpose. :"Yes. Kat was never part of the plan." speaks the spirit. Jaromir asks about the tattoos. :"The symbols were what we could manifest when we joined." speaks the spirit. Jaromir talks of taking greater vengeance against the Scrag and the spirits move towards him, reaching for Jaromir in a large ghostly hug around him. Jaromir feels a calm and a sense of purpose. Jaromir gets the feeling from the spirits that 1st & 2nd pronouns are interchangeable with them regarding himself and the spirits; they are one and the same. One of the spirits introduces herself as Rayna the Third. It was her idea to bring all the people (the spirits) together to invest in a future solution to their dire problems. The creation of Jaromir. :"Open your eyes, Jaromir. Open all of your eyes." says the Spirits. Jaromir wakes up back in the hot-sweaty room he and started his mediation room. Jaromir decides to try to learn one of his spells that do with eyes. Friday, 21st July 1511 It is a blizzard. The party is holding up inside the temple in Swampside. Jaromir learns the spell Wizard Eye, a tattoo of an eye in the palm of his right hand with large lashes. Kel William writes a letter to his father-in-law, Richard. In the letter William says he is glad for the formation of the trading company but warns that Caldonia is a dangerous place, and the remaining treasure is in the hands of Dragons and the Scrag. William explains what he knows of the Scrag. He then says that for now Jaromir and Pharis's lands are to stay in his name, keeping the plan for Jaromir's lands to be given to David the Cook a secret. Kel Willaim then explains about the magical crystals that have been put in crates. Saturday, 22nd July 1511 The weather clears and the party prepare to leave. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes